Pokemon: The Transformation
by Eye of Phoenix
Summary: The story of several strangers that were transformed into Pokemon and their quest to return to human once again. NOTICE: Violence and Death
1. Forward

First I would like to say that I had some major help with this story. This was originally a role playing game for Pokeplushies, which we decided that it would be a great story. As I promised, I will give credit where credit is due.

**Players and Characters**

PhoenixWing (myself): I played the role as Klara. I plan on changing her origins to fit more in with the others. I was the creator of this RP.

Koneko: She played the role as Koneko. She will have pretty much the same job as she did in the RP. She was one of the finishing people.

Wosit111: He played the role as Ichigo. He never finished the RP so I have to come up with what happened to him.

Candracar272: She was Daisy, a Meowth with funky colors. I plan on altering her coloring to make her a shiny Meowth instead. She did not finish either (although she did give us an ending after we all finished).

Cursede: She played Spirit and was one of the players that finished. I do not plan on doing anything to her character.

Taylink: She played Taylor Ketchum, the daughter of Ash. I also plan on keeping Taylor the same as in the RP.

**LINK TO THE RP**

I'll give you the actual link so you can read the RP if you want. All you have to do is just PM me.

I want you all to know that not everyone that signed up finished. Nor am I using all of them. I've listed all the people that I plan on having in the saga.

**NOTE**

I have asked permission to use the characters. So far, no one has said anything about me not using them, as long as I give them credit (which I have done). Koneko plans to writing a story based off of this on Pokeplushies. It was a brilliant idea.

**RATINGS**

This is a very violent story and a rather insane RP. That's why I'm rating it the way I did. There is blood and death and so on.

**SPECIAL THANKS**

Once again, I would like to thank my friends for giving me permission for doing this. Thank you all! I hope I don't disappoint you!


	2. Chapter 1

This is the story of several individuals, just like you and I. They had their own lives and their own agendas. Each had their own destinies. These people were strangers to one another.

However, one fateful day brought them all together when an evil scientist used his ray that could turn humans into Pokemon. These people were hit by this ray and their lives changed forever.

This is the story of six transformed humans and their quest to return to normal. They will face incredible odds as Pokemon. They might even attempt to fight each other. However, the goal remains the same: return to human.

This is their story…

Koneko was resting in the grass outside of the city. She had her eyes shut tight and was more or less asleep. She yawned and rolled over. However, she felt that something wasn't right. Opening an eye, she noticed that her hand had become a paw of sorts. There were bluish claws coming out of her paw, similar to that of…..an Absol?

_What? I must still be asleep. _Koneko thought, shaking her head, trying to wake up. She felt shaggy hair scraping against her face. When she stopped trying to wake up, she stared at her paws. White fur covered her entire body. She stared at her former hands, then glanced up. A pond was located just twenty feet away.

"I have got to check this out." Koneko said to herself. She walked to the pond and peered in. An Absol's face stared back. "What the?! What is this?! Why am I an Absol?!" She cried, terrified.

Meanwhile, a several miles away, another girl was wandering in a forest. She was Klara, the slightly warped daughter of Jessie and James. She was a member of Team Rocket. Key word being _was_, she had been fired when she pulled one of her parent's stunts during a mission.

She growled, lying down in a bare patch of forest. Life couldn't get any worse for her at the moment. Something poked her in the back. "Huh? Now what?" She grumbled, trying to stand up. Two long scythes that had replaced her hands were nearly useless in standing up. "What this?" She blinked, looking carefully at her former hands. Glancing behind, two fairly short wings appeared. Her body was green. "I'm a Scyther? How is this possible? This must be a trick of Team Rocket!" She declared, buzzing her wings angrily.

Klara used her wings to gain her footing and walked back to the city, trying to find anyone who might have answers to this problem.

As for Koneko, her becoming an Absol was a nerve-wracking experience. She noticed a Caterpie chewing on a leaf and walked to it. "Help me!! A-are you a human?" She asked. The Caterpie ignored her and continued chewing. "Please! I need help!" She cried.

The Caterpie looked at her. "You're a human. Right. And I'll evolve into a Beedrill in the end. Not going to happen." It said.

Koneko started to become angry. "Why you little…!"

"Little what? Like I care what you do. You should leave this place. Everywhere an Absol is, trouble will soon follow." Caterpie pointed out.

The temper started to rise. "How dare you say such things!" Koneko lowered her head spike and growled.

"Relax, Absol. I meant no offense. Facts are facts. You are a disaster Pokemon. You cause disasters. Now go. I don't want some Pidgey to eat me." Caterpie said, going back to chewing on a leaf.

Koneko sighed and walked back toward town. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" She raised her head and howled.

On the other side of the forest, Klara's keen hearing heard Koneko. "What's that?" She wondered, walking toward the voice. The source of the voice was further off than Klara had expected. It was a long walk.

Finally, after about an hour, Klara discovered an Absol. The Pokemon reeked of human. _That has to be a human just like me,_ she thought, stepping forward. "Hello?" She said to the Absol.

"Are you a human? I mean, a former human?" The Absol asked.

Klara nodded, "Yeah. What is going on? Do you know if there are others like us?"

The Absol shook her head. "I don't know, but I think we should try to discover why we are Pokemon know. Certainly someone knows something. I'm Koneko, by the way."

"I'm Klara." Klara said. _I would have tried to steal that Absol if I was human, _she thought. Somehow that wasn't a pleasant thing to dwell on.

Koneko sighed, "Maybe we should try to find others like us."

"Right." Klara agreed. The two walked out of the woods and into the city. "We're going to have to keep an eye out for Pokemon trainers. The last thing we need is to get captured."

Koneko nodded, "Yeah. That would be bad." She had noticed that several humans were keeping a sharp eye on the Scyther and Absol duo. "I think they're afraid of us."

"I think so too. That's good for us." Klara agreed.

"I wonder if they can understand us." Koneko walked to a random human. "Hello. I am a human that was turned into a Pokemon. Can you understand me?"

The human male blinked. "An Absol? What is it, boy?"

Klara sighed, "I guess not."

"Boy? BOY?!" Koneko growled, showing her fangs. "I'll show you 'boy'!" She chased the idiot human about half a block before giving up.

Klara had no trouble keeping up. "Koneko? Don't you think that was a bit much?"

"No. He deserved it for being stupid." She replied, walking back to the Scyther and sitting down. "Maybe we should go back into the forest. Might find some food there."

"We could find a local fast food dumpster." Klara suggested. When Koneko made a face of disgust, she laughed.

"I can't believe you just said that." Koneko stuck out her tongue, making Klara laugh harder. After waiting until Klara calmed down, she said, "Let's get out of here."

Both returned to the forest to find others who may have been transformed. They wanted to know why they were in such forms. Little did they know that this quest for knowledge would take every ounce of willpower and strength.


	3. Chapter 2

It was around mid-afternoon. Koneko and Klara had made their way back to the forest. Both were hungry and tired. The crafty Scyther had found a box of gummies that had been toss aside. They weren't stale, much to Klara's surprise.

Koneko shook her head. "I cannot believe that you are eating garbage." The idea of eating food that had been left outside for an extended period of time was not her idea of a decent diet.

"It's better than nothing." Klara pointed out. She laid the box on the ground and sliced it open with her scythes. "Tah-da! Let's eat!" She stabbed a gummy with her scythe and ate it. "Mint flavored."

Koneko grumbled and bent her body forward to eat with her mouth. The red gummies tasted like cinnamon. And they were still more or less soft. "I guess this is okay."

"Uhhh…this is hard." Klara said, stabbing a gummy. It was difficult keeping her scythes from slicing the gummy in half.

Koneko looked up. "I have to eat off of the floor, y'know. Consider yourself lucky; you come built in with knives!" She pointed out.

Klara saw that Koneko was having a hard time eating. She reached over, "Let me get that for ya." She sliced a gummy in half.

"Show off." Koneko grunted. She watched Klara open her wings and fly into the air. Raising a scythe, she slashed the air, testing her powers. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see what this new body can do."

"Why?"

"You never know when we will need our strength. Seriously, Pokemon do battle. We might need to fight someone." Klara landed and lifted her upper body. "What's that sound?" She asked.

Suddenly, a small Pichu appeared out from underneath a bush. "W-who are you?" He asked, looking scared.

Koneko turned to the Pichu. "We're….." She stared at the Pichu.

"What's wrong, Koneko?" Klara looked at her friend.

Koneko wasn't listening. She couldn't focus on anything other than that Pichu. Her mouth drooled and she drew back her muzzle, revealing her fangs. With a cry, she chased the Pichu. The little mouse Pokemon wailed and bolted under several bushes. Koneko followed, lowering her head to bring her spike forward.

The Pichu screamed, "What are you doing?!" He was trapped. Koneko blocked his only escape route.

Out of nowhere, Klara crashed down out of the trees. She brought a scythe forward. "Koneko! No!" She yelled. Her blade clashed her Koneko's head spike. Then she had to dodge Koneko's massive forepaw.

Koneko growled, drooling. She pushed on Klara's scythes and drove the Scyther back. "Rahhhh!!" She charged.

"I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice." Klara buzzed her wings and rose a foot off of the ground. She brought her legs forward and slammed her clawed feet under Koneko's chin, sending her sailing into a tree.

"Ah! Ow!" Koneko moaned, shaking her head. She looked at Klara and the Pichu. "What? What happened?"

"You attacked me!!" The Pichu cried.

Koneko stared. "That wasn't me! It was that Absol!! I mean, the Absol controlled me!!"

"Huh?" Klara blinked. She looked extremely confused. "You mean that your Absol instincts went berserk and you couldn't control yourself?"

"Exactly!"

Klara closed her blue eyes. "Maybe if we can find some way to contact the humans other than by speech, we can figure out what happened to us."

Pichu yelped, "You mean you're not Pokemon?"

"We're humans. Well, sorta." Koneko still could not get over the fact that she wanted to eat the Pichu. She considered other methods of communication. "How about writing? I can probably still write."

"But you can't hold a pen." Klara pointed out. She lowered a scythe and scraped off the topsoil, making the letter 'H'.

The Pichu yelped and tried to run away. Koneko slammed a massive paw on his tail. "You aren't going anywhere, my tasty morsel." She said. Something was wrong though. Her eyes had darkened and her voice had lowered. The Absol had taken control over Koneko once again.

Klara yelled, "KONEKO! FIGHT IT!!" She buzzed her wings and shot off after the Absol and Pichu. "STOP!!"

Koneko, locked within the mind of the Absol, watched. She was helpless to stop the chaos. The voice of the Absol was deep and husky. _What's going on?!_ She wailed in her mind.

Klara watched the two. _This is getting bad. I wonder if this will happen to me as well._ She saw the Pichu try to race up a tree. Klara shot forward and placed on huge foot on the Pichu's tail. "Relax. Calm down."

Koneko, on the other hand, raced off towards the city. She had to get away from prey Pokemon. Had to. _This is for the best._ She panted.


	4. Chapter 3

Koneko staggered away from Klara and the Pichu. She found herself back in the city. Exhausted because of the Absol, she fell forward. "HELP!" She cried out, knowing that it was useless. Humans couldn't understand her. She was on her own.

At one point in time, Nurse Joy spotted the fallen Koneko. "You poor thing." The nurse said, lifting Koneko, who barely realized what was happening. Granted, she would be healed. However, what was happening to Klara? "There there. You're safe now." Nurse Joy placed an oxygen mask over Koneko's head.

Koneko inhaled the air. "My….friends……" She whispered before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Klara and Pichu made their way deeper in the forest. "There is a Meowth. She's like you." Pichu said, leading the Scyther.

"I am NOT a Meowth." Klara growled, twitching a wing.

Pichu shook his head, "No. I mean, she's a human."

"What?" Klara looked interested. "Will you take me to her? Maybe I can talk her into joining Koneko and I."

"I don't see that Absol anywhere. Nor do I smell her." Pichu pointed out.

Klara shrugged her bug shoulders. "She probably needed to take a break. Being a Pokemon isn't exactly a summer vacation, you know."

"I wouldn't know. My mother and father were both Pikachu." Pichu shook his head.

"Ah." Klara fell silent. She watched as a clearing appeared. Then two figures appeared. A shiny Meowth and a very mean Pinsir. "I'm betting that that Pinsir isn't a human." Klara muttered.

"It doesn't smell like a human." Pichu nodded.

The shiny Meowth cried out, "Help me!! Get this thing away from me!!"

"That's my cue." Klara leaped into the clearing. She cleared her throat. "Prepare for trouble!" She cried out, swinging a massive scythe as the Pinsir. The blow was blocked and the counterattack would have been devastating. Klara yelled, "And make it double!" With that, she used Double Team to get away from the Pinsir. Out of the illusion, Klara shot forward, slicing her wings into the Pinsir in her furious Wing Attack.

Pinsir went flying into the sky. The Meowth breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Scyther. I couldn't help but notice your battle cries. They sounded surprisingly familiar."

Klara hesitated, "Uhhh…yeah. The motto is…..errr……familiar….I suppose." It was clear that she did not want to talk about her battle cries.

"I'm Daisy." The shiny Meowth said.

Pichu nodded toward Klara. "See? She's a human too!"

Klara ignored the Pichu. "I'm Klara. So, you're a human. Very nice. Listen, I have this friend. She's a human that was transformed into a Pokemon too. Do you want to help me find her?"

Daisy nodded. "Yes. This forest gives me the creeps. Plus you're a decent fighter."

"Great! Let's go!" Klara raised a scythe and pointed in the direction of the city. "Tally ho!"

Pichu blinked, "Why does Tally have to hoe?"

"Never mind."

Back to the city, Koneko had awoken. She was groggy, but very much alive. A bowl of Pokechow was near her. "Food!" She ate the food gratefully. It was much better than Klara's garbage. With that thought, she gasped. She was still in the Pokemon Center. What would happen to her?

In another cage, a Ninetails rested. "Don't get excited about the food. Believe me. It will get old." She said.

"Who are you?" Koneko asked.

The Ninetails chuckled. "I'm just your average fox Pokemon."

"How long have you been here?"

"A while. My trainer may have forgotten about me."

"Do you know of any way to escape?"

The Ninetails laughed. "No. The only way to leave is to have Nurse Joy let you out. And that's not going to happen. Not until either you are all better or if a trainer claims you."

"Claims me? No way! I'm getting out!!" Koneko used her massive paws to knock the latch from the cage door.

The Ninetails and other Pokemon gasped. "That's impossible! We're not supposed to do that!"

"Well I'm not a Pokemon!!" Koneko yelled, leaping through the open window. She hit the ground hard and her legs gave out on her. _I guess I wasn't fully healed after all,_ she thought. Her keen sense of smell told her that someone was coming. The scent of electricity and human. "One of us?" She wondered, trying to see who was coming.

A Jolteon appeared and noticed Koneko. He didn't offer to help her. Instead, he kicked her as he passed. "Weakling."

Koneko had bitten her tongue when he kicked her. She spit out blood and coughed weakly. "Help….." She whispered.

"Why should I? You're nothing more than a weak…." He sniffed her head. "A human! Wait. You can't be a human and an Absol. I mean, that's like me."

"You're…a human?"

"Yes. Now quit wasting my time. I have to eat." The Jolteon left to find food.

Koneko stared as he left. "Please. I need help." With that, she fainted.


	5. Chapter 4

Klara, Daisy, and Pichu made their way back to the city, trying to find Koneko. Instead, they found a Jolteon eating Oran berries. He looked happy, chewing away. Klara approached the Jolteon. "You have the scent of a human." She said.

The Jolteon glanced at her. Sparks shot off from him. "As do you." He replied. Then he said, "These berries are good. I wonder if I even want to be human again. Being a Pokemon is wonderful."

Daisy lifted a berry and ate it. "These are good."

Klara sighed, annoyed. "Have you seen an Absol?"

"Yes. A weak one." The Jolteon nodded.

Klara raised a blade. "Why you little?!"

Lighting shot off of the Jolteon. "Don't test your luck!"

Pichu and Daisy yelled, "STOP IT! We need to find that Absol!"

Jolteon rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you want to bother. I mean, I'm much more powerful than that pathetic fool. I'm Ichigo, by the way."

Klara nodded, "We'll get to the greetings once we find Koneko!" She led the group forward, using her fairly keen Team Rocket survival knowledge to keep from getting lost. Plus, she was a Scyther. The forest was their home.

Ichigo chased after Klara. "So you think you know where you are going?"

Pichu and Daisy followed. "So you're a true Pokemon?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. As I said, my mom and dad are both Pikachu. I don't mind helping though. Just as long as I get home before dark." Pichu said.

Ichigo heard Pichu. "I highly doubt you're going to make it then." He laughed for several seconds and stopped only because Klara gave him a dirty look.

Meanwhile, Koneko was waking up. "My head…" She moaned, standing up. Smelling the air, she recognized the scent of Klara. "Klara!" Koneko limped forward. She found her friend with a group. The Jolteon that had so rudely left her was their.

"Koneko. There you are." Klara walked to her friend.

"Who are these others?" She asked.

Klara raised her scythe and introduced the group. "These are Ichigo and Daisy. You already know Pichu."

"Of course. It is a…." Koneko paused.

**It is time for a little fun.** A voice came from within Koneko's mind.

"What the?" Koneko gasped.

Klara blinked. "What?"

**Come on. Let's chase that little rat.** The voice said.

"No! You're that Absol that forced me to chase Pichu from earlier! Look what you did to me!" Koneko cried.

Klara and the others stared. "What are you babbling about?"

"GET THAT PICHU AWAY FROM ME!!" Koneko screamed, falling over again.

"What happened?" Daisy cried, scared.

Klara closed her eyes. "Koneko still isn't over her being a Absol. Pichu. It's time for you to leave. Thanks for your help."

Pichu nodded and made his exit. He had never been so grateful to leave behind all of those predators. Daisy watched him go. "Good. Now we can wake up Koneko."

Ichigo nodded and used Thundershock to awaken Koneko. "WAHH! Ow." She groaned, trying to rub her head.

Klara almost slashed Ichigo. "You fool! Easy! She's hurt!" She scolded the Jolteon furiously.

Daisy shuddered. Her shiny body shimmered in the light. "Please. Don't fight. It won't accomplish anything." She said softly.

Koneko staggered to her feet and growled. She grumbled, "I am so sick of getting pushed around and zapped!" She started to walk away.

Klara stepped in front of Koneko. "You do not realize that we have been running all over the place trying to find you. Koneko. We're your friends. We have to stick together to find a way to return to human!"

Daisy stood beside Klara. "Yeah. I mean, we just met, but I'm sure we'd become friends." Her tail twitched and she smiled warmly, showing her fangs.

Koneko glared at Ichigo. Both she and the Absol within her did not like him at all. He had been a big pain since they first met. He glared back. Klara noticed the tension and rolled her eyes. "Calm down, you two. Let's get outta here."

"Right." Koneko agreed. "I am glad to see you, Klara. Thanks for finding me."

Her Scyther friend nodded, "No problem."

Daisy looked at the sky. "Uhhh…guys? Perhaps we should try to find something to eat?"

"Don't mention food." Koneko warned.

Klara looked a bit hungry. "Yeah. I wonder what I'm supposed to eat."

Ichigo stayed quiet. He didn't trust any of them. He believed that Koneko was a weakling, Klara was bossy, and that Daisy was a sissy. He wanted nothing to do with them. Still, they might prove to be useful to him.

Koneko sighed. "Sorry, Ichigo. I hope we can be friends." She raised a paw to shake.

"One problem. I have paws too. I can't shake. Sorry." Ichigo still didn't trust them all that well.

Klara nodded. "Excellent. Now let's try to find food."

And so, the four headed back into the forest, trying to find food. Will they find food or will they find trouble?


	6. Chapter 5

It was around dusk. All four members of the group were hungry. Daisy had been feeling faint, so Klara allowed her to ride on her back. Koneko and Ichigo were tired and hot. "Man. This is getting old. I'm so hungry." Ichigo whined.

Klara glanced up at a tree. "Apples." She observed calmly.

"APPLES?!" Daisy, Koneko, and Ichigo yelled in unison. They began to liven up. Klara knew that they wanted some. Using Quick Attack, she leaped into the air and sliced a branch that was filled with apples.

"Here you go. Dinner." Klara said softly, watching the trio feast on apple goodness.

Koneko nipped at an apple. "Yum! These are great!" She had never been so happy as to have a Scyther as a friend.

Ichigo looked at Klara. "Not bad. I could have used my lighting to zap one down." He showed her by sending a bolt into the tree, causing it to ignite.

"Great job, moron." Klara muttered.

Daisy yelped, "Now what? None of us are a water type!!"

"The forest!!" Koneko cried. She could sense the Absol within her feeling nervous. _Please, don't go berserk again…_ She pleaded silently.

Klara began to beat her wings, trying her best to put out the fire. "THIS IS NUTS!!" She yelled, exhausted.

Daisy considered the situation. A huge fire caused by Ichigo, a bug trying to put it out, and an Absol and a Meowth standing around gawking. That wasn't good. She had to do something. "Come on, Koneko! We need to get ride of the fuel! That'll stop this fire!!"

"What fuel? There is no gasoline here!!" Koneko cried back.

**The trees. The trees. **The Absol's voice echoed in her mind.

_The trees? What does the trees…wait! The fire is burning the trees!_ Koneko ran forward, slamming her spike into a tree, bringing it down.

Klara saw this. "Good idea!" She raced to the tree that was burning. "This is going to hurt." She muttered, slashing hard into the base. The tree fell over with a loud roar, almost hitting Ichigo.

"HEY! That would have killed me!" He yelled.

Out of the forest, grass Pokemon ran. "RUN!!" They screamed, making a mad dash away from the trees.

Daisy cried, "Fury Swipes!!" She slashed into the trees, trying to get rid of them before they could burn.

After about an hour, the fire was gone. Klara, Koneko, and Daisy laid in the charred grass, panting hard. Ichigo sighed, "Well, that was interesting."

"INTERESTING?!" The three girls cried.

"That fire could have doomed us all!" Daisy yelled.

Koneko got up. "Ichigo. Why did you use your lighting? Especially in a forest?" She looked angry.

Ichigo backed up. "Don't even think about fighting me. I could kill you." Sparks flew off of him.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. The Absol views that as a threat." Koneko warned. Her eyes grew darker and she bared her teeth.

Ichigo reacted calmly. He used Thunderbolt on Koneko. "Take that." He said.

The bolt hit Koneko. She fell over, stunned. While Ichigo was doing a victory dance, he failed to notice that Klara had moved behind him. "TAKE THIS!" She slammed the flat of her scythe against his head, sending him sailing.

Koneko slowly opened her eyes. "Wh…What happened? The last thing that went through my mind was that Absol telling me to kill you." She shook her head and saw Daisy. Her Meowth form was just the right size of a tasty little snake. "Daisy. Get away. The Absol in me….it wants to eat you!"

Ichigo saw Klara. She had challenged him. "Try that again and I _will_ kill you." He threatened her. Then, turning to Koneko, roared, "YOU GOTTA LEARN TO CONTROL YOURSELF!! GET A GRIP!!"

Klara stepped forward. Her Scyther senses were tingling with excitement. She glared at Ichigo. _He's lost his mind. _She thought.

"KEEP THAT ABSOL UNDER CONTROL OR I WILL KILL YOU!!" Ichigo screamed.

Koneko backed away from the enraged Jolteon. "I have no idea what's happening! There is a powerful Absol spirit in me and it wants to come out." She tried to explain.

Ichigo lost his temper. Lighting shot out everywhere. Koneko was hit hard. **"Pay no attention to this useless electric type. The one you call Koneko cannot control me! I am the stronger of the two!! This body and life is mine!**" The Absol in Koneko yelled. Then it turned and ran.

Daisy shuddered, "Should we go after her?"

Klara glared at Ichigo hatefully. "The next time you start running your mouth, I will silence you….permanently." She said calmly, raising a scythe to show that she meant business.

Ichigo growled, but said nothing. He just fumed as sparks continued to fly off of him.

Daisy looked at Klara. "What are we going to do?"

"Friends don't leave friends. That's key. We're going to help Koneko!" Klara answered.


	7. Chapter 6

Koneko, or at least her body, ran through the woods. _Where are you taking me? _She asked the Absol in thought.

"**We're going on a little trip.**" The Absol replied.

_Where? And why did you take me over?! _Koneko was angry.

"**You are weak in spirit so it was easy for me to possess you. As for the location, we are going to find something to eat.**"

_Possess me? What and who are you?_

"**I am a demon**."

_Demon?! What is your name?!_

"**Kurokyohaku.**"

Meanwhile, Klara, Daisy, and an unwilling Ichigo followed the footsteps of Koneko. Even though it would have been easy for Ichigo to track her, he refused to sniff her out. That meant that Klara, using her keen eyesight and hearing, would have to find her.

Daisy walked near Klara. She did not trust Ichigo at all. "Klara? Maybe we should leave him. I don't like him." She whispered.

Klara twitched a wing and snorted, "I would love to leave him behind."

"Are you talking about me?" Ichigo began to spark. "In case you forgot, I am an electric type. You are a duel bug and flying. I have the advantage over you. Do not forget that, bug."

Klara hissed and rose up to her full four foot eleven inch height. "Don't try me. My family is famous for their stubbornness."

"No fighting." Daisy said. Her shiny body looked like she was glowing in the fading light.

Klara growled and continued walking. She noticed that it was beginning to snow. "Oh wonderful." She grunted.

"Snow?" Daisy looked up. Sure enough, large snow clouds threatened to drop a large amount of snow on them.

Ichigo twitched an ear. "I can hear something!"

Not too far away from the group, the demon, Kurokyohaku, stalked. Koneko, locked away deep within the mind of the Absol, pleaded for him to stop tracking prey. _Please! Please! Stop!_

"**And why should I? You are too weak to overcome me.**" He retorted. The large eyes of the Absol spotted something up ahead. "**I do believe I found our dinner. Those apples that you ate were merely an appetizer.**"

_Dinner? What are you…?_ Koneko didn't get a chance to finish her question. Kurokyohaku leaped toward something. An Abomasnow! The massive claws and head spike came forward and it was all over. _KYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!_ Koneko screamed as Kurokyohaku ripped at the throat of the Abomasnow.

"**Do shut up. I am getting a headache.**" Kurokyohaku said. He swallowed a large chuck of flesh.

"KONEKO?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Klara's Scyther voice echoed in the snow filled forest.

"**Looks like your friends have found us.**" Kurokyohaku muttered, displeased.

Ichigo burst out of the snow, lighting flying. "Koneko, if you can't control yourself, then I have no choice."

Kurokyohaku retreated back into the Absol's mind and Koneko regained control. "Ichigo! Stop! If you kill him, you kill me!!" She cried. Then, glancing at the blood and the corpse of the Abomasnow, she said, "I didn't do this!"

"Koneko. You have to be strong. That's why this doesn't happen to me." Ichigo noticed the blood. "It must die." He fired a Thunderbolt at her.

"KYAAHHHH!" Koneko screamed as the lighting hit her.

Klara, already angry, attacked. Her Scyther instincts told her what to do. "STOP IT!!" She roared, bringing a scythe forward and slashing Ichigo hard.

Ichigo felt the blade draw blood. He vomited and sent electricity up Klara's blade. "I cannot control my lighting."

Daisy leaped toward Koneko. "Are you okay?" She cried.

Klara, on the other hand, was not in a good position. The lighting had done serious damage. Still…Klara's wings came forward and slammed into Ichigo, sending him into a near tree. "Koneko?" Klara hobbled toward the Absol.

Ichigo managed to stand back up. He growled, then something flew off of him, A black and white Jolteon! It vanished into thin air.

Klara blinked. _Ichigo had a weird force controlling him as well? I hope that doesn't happen to me!_ She worried.

"As you can clearly see, I am more powerful. I can dominate that thing. You can do it to, Koneko." Ichigo said.

Koneko glared at Ichigo, "Let's go Klara."

The Scyther nodded, "Right. I'll tag along, but I am starting to get hungry. I haven't eaten in…." Klara stopped talking. Her head snapped left. Her blue eyes locked on something.

Daisy looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Klara bolted forward, using her Quick Attack. The Rattata did not put up much of a fight. It was all over quickly. Koneko saw the dead Rattata. The sight of blood made the demon within her hungry. She began to approach Klara. "DO NOT TOUCH!" Klara screamed, frenzied and enraged. She shielded her prey with a massive scythe.

Ichigo, still bleeding from Klara's slash wound, had managed to stagger away from the group. He had to get away or Koneko might try to eat him. He had to get away. Then he noticed that Koneko was beginning to follow him, glaring at him hungrily. "If you even think about touching me, I will kill you." He fired a massive blast of lighting in her direction.

Kuro and Koneko howled in pain. "**If you think you can beat me, then you are mistaken!" **Kuro had retaken over Koneko. He lunged at Ichigo.

Ichigo moved just in time. "Hah! Think you can take on me?"

Kuro slammed into a tree. "**Curses!**" He growled, turning to face Ichigo. "**You are not worth the effort.**" With that, he turned and ran.

Klara, still in her psycho Scyther mode, ignored the battle and continued to eat her Rattata. Daisy was frightened and didn't know who she should join. All sides seemed to be bad for her. "What should I do?" She asked herself.

Klara continued to ignore what was happening. _I know these Pokemon…but from where?_ She dismissed the thoughts as meaningless and finished her meal.


	8. Chapter 7

Ichigo watched the demonic Absol flee. He had no interest in Koneko or her demonic ally. The whole thing seemed like a waste of time to him. He glanced at Klara. She was still mindlessly feasting on a Rattata. _She has lost her senses too. Looks like I'm the only one who remains normal._

Daisy hunkered down, nervous. "W-what now? Klara and Koneko have lost their minds." She looked at the Jolteon for help.

"**Ichigo cannot help you. You must help yourself, child**." A soft and light voice rang out. The black and white Jolteon reappeared with a Meowth that had wings.

The odd colored Jolteon turned to face Ichigo. "**Ichigo. I am disappointed with you.**"

"Who are you?!" Ichigo demanded. He was frightened.

Daisy fled next to Ichigo. The winged Mewoth turned to her. "**It is safe. Do not have fear. We are here to help you. You see, we are your partners. While you are in these forms, we are here to assist.**"

The black and white Jolteon nodded, "**Yes. I am Joltenna. Have no fear, Ichigo and Daisy.**"

"I have no fear. Just who the heck are you?!" Ichigo demanded.

Joltenna nodded her head. "**I figured you would be confused. We are guardian forces that can instruct you.**"

"Do all Pokemon have guardians?" Daisy asked.

The winged Meowth shook her head. "**No. Only humans who were transformed into Pokemon.**"

"And who are you?" Daisy asked.

"**Yume.**" The winged Meowth said.

"What about Koneko? Is that demon that she keeps fighting one of you as well?" Ichigo asked.

"**Not quite. ****Kurokyohaku is a dark force. A demon. He brings darkness to the light.**" Joltenna replied.

"You mean, he's evil?" Daisy gulped.

"**Not evil, per say. He's just not good.**" Yume answered.

"Is Koneko in any danger?" Ichigo asked. He seemed worried.

Joltenna paused. "**Perhaps. It depends if Kuro is planning on getting rid of her or not.**"

"WHAT?! We cannot allow that to happen!" Daisy yelped.

"My thoughts exactly." Ichigo said.

Meanwhile, Kuro had separated his physical form from Koneko. He looked like a Mightyena rather than an Absol. Fire shot out from his mane around his neck. "**Bothersome Jolteon. He will pay.**" He grumbled, whipping his tail.

"Calm down, Kuro. Things will be okay." Koneko said gently.

Kuro glared at her. "**I hope you are right. However, I fear that we are lost.**"

"Lost? How can we be lost?" Koneko cried.

"**We just are. No worries though. At least it stopped snowing.**"

Koneko moaned. "Wonderful. I wonder what the others are doing."

"**I do not care.**" Kuro said.

Koneko gasped, "How can you not care? I know Ichigo has been a pain, but Klara and Daisy haven't been!"

Kuro snorted and trotted further. "**Koneko. May I give you a bit of information?**"

"Yeah?" Koneko said slowly.

"**In order for you to return to your true self, you must find her. You can become human only with the power of the rarest Pokemon in the world.**"

"What? Who's that? Can I find her?"

"**I suppose. She rarely speaks to anyone.**"

"Who?"

"**Mew.**"

Koneko's eyes widened. "Mew?! How am I suppose to find Mew?!"

"**You will find a way. However, you cannot do this alone. You will need help. I can assist you only so far.**" Kuro replied.

And so, with that bit of information, Koneko and Kuro set out on a mission to find Mew. Ichigo, Daisy, Joltenna, and Yume leave Klara and attempt to find Koneko. However, in a snow covered forest, who knows what might happen.


	9. Chapter 8

Koneko and Kuro continued to discuss Mew. "**It is said that Mew lives in a sacred place where many legendary Pokemon rule. It will be a challenge in order for you to see her." **

Koneko turned her head. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

"**Yeah. There is a town coming up. I'm sure we might get a lead there. Perhaps your friend, Klara, will find you there.**" Kuro led Koneko forward.

Meanwhile, Klara was alone. She was starting to return to her senses. "What happened?" She was extremely confused. The mangled remains of the Rattata lay at her feet. "Oh. I guess I went a bit nuts. Huh. Where is everybody?" She looked around. Paw prints in the snow could still be seen. "I can't believe them! They left me!!"

With a cry of sheer anger, Klara opened her wings and flew out of the forest, following the prints that would hopefully lead to her friends. She was going to teach them a lesson once they were found. _They shouldn't have left me. Friends don't do that! Mom and Dad had enough chances to leave each other and they didn't. Granted, that Meowth helped them stay together, but still!_ She thought, shooting forward at breakneck speeds.

It wasn't long until Klara saw the group, but there were more members than she remembered. _What the? Who's the funky Jolteon and winged Meowth?_ She stared. Listening hard, she could barely pick up the conversation.

"How much longer?" Ichigo whined.

Joltenna walked gallantly forward. "**Not much. I can smell Koneko and Kuro. And a Scyther that's stalking us.**"

"Klara? She's coming?" Daisy looked hopeful.

Right on cue, Klara landed. Her large clawed feet sank in the snow. "How dare you leave me! That was totally uncalled for." She looked very angry.

Ichigo wasn't fazed. "What? You were too busy eating a Rattata. That was really gross too."

"Hey! A Scyther has to eat, right? I can't help it if I'm a carnivore." Klara sounded defensive.

Daisy hugged Klara's leg. "You're alive! I'm so happy to see you!"

"**I am too. It is great to see that you are safe, Scizoria.**" Yume said.

"Scizoria? What?" Klara turned her head and saw a large red Scizor with strange markings behind her. She yelped, "Who are you?!"

"**I am just like Joltenna and Yume. I am a guardian.**" Scizoria said. Her massive pinchers gave Klara the willies.

Ichigo began to spark. "Don't ever do that again! You got that?!"

Daisy shuddered, "This is too weird. What is it with all these guardians and demons?"

"**Demon? Ah, you mean Kuro. His time here grows thin. Very thin.**" Scizoria nodded her red head.

"Thin? You mean?" Klara stared at the Scizor.

About a mile or so away, Koneko and Kuro reached the town. However, no one was there. "I don't like this." Koneko growled.

Kuro seemed puzzled. "**I don't either. Stay behind me.**" He sounded concerned. No humans and no Pokemon could be found. "**What is going on?**" He wondered.

Koneko noticed something fly by. "What's that?!" She yelped, swinging her head spike wildly.

"**Easy! You'll impale someone!**" Kuro said. He laid a paw on her back to sooth her nerves. "**Everything will be fine.**"

Koneko saw what it was that frightened her. It was a Murkrow. "Meeting you, it is nice to be." The Murkow jabbered. "Beginning to think, I was, that no one was coming."

"What?" Koneko was confused.

"Killed, everyone was, in this town. Disease it was." The Murkrow jabbered.

"**What? A disease that killed the humans?**" Kuro asked.

"Waiting, I have been, for a Pokemon to come. But you, I see, are demon. Pokemon, you are not." Murkrow began to clean a wing.

Koneko stared. "What? What is that thing saying?"

"Harmless, the disease is, to Pokemon. Demons unsure I am. Maybe deadly for demons, but wrong I may be. Unsure." Murkrow said.

"**Very well. We're just passing through. Perhaps the disease won't hurt us.**"

Murkrow looked at Kuro keenly. "Beat it, you cannot. The disease passes through the air, it does. Carries into lungs. Kills." With that, it flew off in a series of short crows. It sounded like laughing.

Kuro shook his head. "**Do not listen to that bird. I will be fine.**" He took a step forward, but fell.

"KURO! Are you alright?" Koneko bent down, staring at the demon. She tried to remember what Murkrow had said:

"_Harmless, the disease is, to Pokemon. Demons unsure I am. Maybe deadly for demons, but wrong I may be. Unsure."_

"Kuro! You have to get up! We can beat the disease!" Koneko tried to nudge Kuro.

"**Turn….back…..Get away…..**" Kuro rasped.

Koneko shook her head. "The disease can hurt me. I'm a Pokemon. Come on, Kuro! Let's go!"

"**No more running**," Kuro gasped weakly. "**I have lived for years anyway.**"

Koneko began to cry. "Kuro! STAND UP! We have to get out of here!! We can live together!! Forever!!"

"**Koneko…..run…..go to Mew……return to….normal…..**" Kuro coughed as blood began to fill his lungs.

"KUROKYOHAKU! DON'T LEAVE! I LOVE YOU!!" Koneko screamed, bawling.

"**I…..I……love……**" Kuro managed to get out before he shuddered. Kurokyohaku, the demon and best friend of Koneko, died.


	10. Chapter 9

Scizoria, Yume, and Joltenna raised their heads at the same time. All eyes stared into the sky. "Uh…what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"**Death. Death has taken one of us.**" Joltenna moaned.

"**Death has come for the demon.**" Yume cried.

"**The end for ****Kurokyohaku.**" Scizoria wailed.

"What? Kuro's dead?" Daisy stared.

Ichigo nodded, "That's good. That means that Koneko won't be possessed anymore, right?"

Klara glared at Ichigo, "That does it. Anymore insensitive comments from you and I _will_ slash you."

"Try it." Ichigo challenged.

"**No fighting. We must find Koneko now. She is our primary target.**" Yume said, fluttering her wings.

"Right, winged Meowth." Daisy agreed.

"Can you three fight?" Klara asked the guardians.

"…**..No…..**" Scizoria replied.

"That's not true. Kuro attacked me." Ichigo growled. Sparks began to come off of him. Then he snarled, "Listen, you! All of you! I have just about had it with all of you! I really couldn't care less of Koneko lives or dies. The same goes for all of you!"

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page." Klara raised her scythes. "I can't stand you, Ichigo."

Both of them attacked. Klara cut Ichigo using her dangerous Slash attack and Ichigo used Pin Needle. Finally, after a few minutes of random attacks, Ichigo panted, "ENOUGH! I have had it! I'm outta here."

Daisy stepped forward. "Ichigo. Wait."

"IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING ME, I WILL KILL YOU!" Ichigo roared, walking in the snow. Joltenna sighed and followed.

Scizoria and Yume watched the duo leave. "**Goodbye, Joltenna.**"

Klara growled, "We don't need him. Let's go."

Daisy watched Ichigo leave. They never saw him again.

Meanwhile, Koneko sobbed over Kuro's body. "Why?! Why?!" She wailed. It was nearly nightfall. The corpse of Kuro was beginning to grow cold and stiff. "How can I go on without you, Kuro? You are everything to me. You protected me. You taught me. You are my whole life. I loved you."

She heard a flap of wings. Murkrow perched on a branch. "Warned you, I did. Told you." The voice was soft. "But go away you must. Bodies of demons, tend to explode. Yes. Destroy, they do."

"Then I will stay here and be with Kuro forever." Koneko cried.

Suddenly, "Not if I have anything to say about it!!" Something green rammed hard into Koneko, sending her sailing backwards. Klara!

The body of Kuro grew too cold. It began to rumble. Koneko tried to shove Klara away but the Scyther was powerful. She regained her senses and yelped, "We have to get away!!"

The group raced away from the body of Kuro as it exploded. A few minutes later, Koneko returned. She sniffed the ashes. No life. Daisy sat down. "I'm so sorry, Koneko."

Koneko noticed something shiny in the ashes. A necklace with a flame symbol! _**Soul…..shall…..protect…..**_ Koneko thought she heard Kuro speak. She quickly put the necklace over her head, being careful not to cut the string with her spike. Then she turned to leave.

"Wait! Koneko!" Klara raced forward. "I'm coming with you."

"As am I!" Daisy agreed.

The Absol sighed, "I guess I have to move on."

"Awww, don't feel sad. Kuro is in a much better place now." Klara tried to cheer up Koneko. "And besides, we have to find a way to escape these forms."

Koneko sighed, "Kuro said that we have to find Mew. That's the only way for us to become human."

Daisy nodded, "Then that's what we'll do!"

"Where's Ichigo?" Koneko asked, looking around.

Klara shrugged, "He left us. Thought that we were slowing him down."

Daisy sighed, "He was a jerk, but I wonder what's going to happen to him."

"Who cares? Let's go." Klara buzzed her wings.

Koneko nodded and tried to cheer up. "Yes! We have to find Mew!"

Little did they realize that in a nearby tree, Murkrow sat. "Mew, find, you will. You must. But direction you go, wrong it is. Worry, don't, for speak I will, to Mew and go to you, she will." It said, opening its wings and flying into the sky.


	11. Chapter 10

Koneko was still very depressed. Klara and Daisy walked alongside of her. "Don't worry, Koneko. Things will be just fine!" Daisy tried to cheer up her friend.

Klara nodded her head. "Right. And we have two more guardians on our…..wait. Uhhh…where did they go?" She looked confused.

"Who?" Koneko glanced at Klara.

"Scizoria. She and Yume were here. Somewhere…." Klara's blue eyes darted around.

Daisy hesitated and looked back. "Maybe they vanished."

_**Have no fear, Daisy. We are still with you, even though you cannot see us.**_ The voice of Yume could be heard. _**If you need us, we can be summoned.**_

Klara shrugged, "Well, that was interesting. Oh well, let's go."

Koneko nodded, "Right." She led the group out of the snowy forest and down into a valley. "This is nice." She commented, looking around.

"It's getting dark!!" Daisy shivered. "Maybe we should stop for the night? Get a fresh start in the morning?"

"Yeah. That sounds good." Koneko agreed, finding a spot in a grassy area to lie in. She tucked her legs under her and looked at her friends.

Daisy began to climb a tree for safety. "I suppose that this is my Meowth instincts giving me instructions here." She muttered, using her claws to keep her footing.

Klara yawned, revealing her sharp teeth, and leaned against a tree. "Alright. Good night," she muttered, closing her eyes.

The trio began to sleep. Little did they realize that they were being followed by a creature with sharp eyes and a knack for auras. The little dog-like Pokemon watched them from afar, hoping that they were the people she was looking for.

During the night, Koneko dreamt. She dreamt of Kuro, running through a field of corn. She dreamt of Mew, the beacon of hope. She dreamt of Scythers, Absols, Jolteons, and Meowths. She dreamt of harmony between Pokemon and humans.

Klara, on the other hand, was having a strange dream. "Uhhhh….coconuts…." She muttered, twitching a wing in her sleep.

Daisy heard Klara. "Coconuts?" She yawned, then fell back to sleep. Her tail hung down and wiggled every now and then.

Sometime much later, Koneko had another dream. Kuro had approached her. _**North. North to Mew, giver of life. Koneko. North.**_ He told her in the dream.

_Kuro?_ Koneko tried to run after him, but couldn't seem to catch him.

His voice began to fade. _**Go……..to Mew……….North……**_

With that, Koneko woke up. She looked at Klara and ran to her. "Klara! Get up! We have to head north! Daisy!"

Klara slowly began to wake up. "Wha? What do you want?"

"We have to head north!! Kuro told me!!"

Daisy yawned from her tree. "North? To find Mew?"

"Yes!"

The trio, fully awake, began their epic journey north. Klara darted ahead, watching for enemies. She sensed that they were being followed, but ignored it. Then she noticed red flaming feathers. "A Blaziken?" She wondered, touching it with a scythe.

"You have entered my territory! You will be punished!" A Blaziken could be heard.

Klara turned and shot back. Koneko and Daisy were being held up by the massive fire Pokemon. It looked angry. "Please. We're just passing through." Koneko tried to talk herself out of the mess.

"Nonsense! You will pay!" The Blaziken opened its mouth and used Flamethrower.

"NO!!" Klara screamed, using Extremespeed to block the attack. The fire severely damaged her.

Koneko and Daisy gasped, "Klara!"

Blaziken laughed, "Fools!" He got ready to attack again.

Daisy stepped forward. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends!!" Her body began to glow.

"What's that?" Koneko asked.

Klara looked at Daisy and gasped, "She's evolving!"

Daisy had evolved from a shiny Meowth to a shiny Persian. "You will not hurt my friends!!" She yelled, leaping. Her claws extended, she latched on the Blaziken and bit down hard.

Klara staggered to her feet, using her scythes to help walk. "Daisy. He's too powerful. We've gotta…..ow….run!"

"NEVER!" Daisy roared, slashing the Blaziken. "I have had it with being sweet and gentle! Now I'm mad!"

Koneko and Klara nodded to each other and attacked the Blaziken. Outnumbered, the Pokemon fled. Daisy landed gracefully and twitched her tail. "That was enjoyable." She said, licking a paw.

"Are you nuts?!" Klara yelled. "That thing could have killed you!"

Daisy laughed, "It didn't."

Suddenly, they heard a noise. A human! "Is that….?" Klara wondered, looking worried.

"TRAINER!" Several wild Pidgey screamed, taking flight.

"A trainer?" Koneko blinked.

"Uh-oh." Daisy's fur rose a bit.

They saw the trainer hop out of the bushes. "Wow! A shiny Persian, a Scyther, and a Absol! This is my day! I'll catch all three!" The boy yelled. "Go! Growlithe!"

Everyone watched in horror as the puppy Pokemon was released. "Not good." Klara, still damaged from her run in with Blaziken, moaned.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Daisy yelled.

Both Koneko and Klara stared. "What?"

"Go! Get out of here! I'll be fine."

"Daisy. You can't do this alone." Klara said gently.

Koneko nodded, "Right. Let's help."

"No! You have to get to Mew! Let me handle this!"

Klara sighed, "Daisy. It has been an honor to serve alongside of you. Thank you." She bowed her head.

Koneko nodded, "Daisy. Thank you. Be careful."

"I will. Farewell!"

With that, Klara and Koneko fled from the trainer while Daisy stood her ground. The trainer yelled, "Fire Blast!"

"Right!" Growlithe barked, then unleashed the attack. Daisy was hit.

Klara heard the battle and glanced back. She heard the trainer yell, "Go, Pokeball!" She saw the flash as Daisy was sucked inside. She heard the ball click off.

"Oh no," she understood what had happened. Daisy had been captured.


	12. Chapter 11

Klara and Koneko made their way deeper in the forest, trying to escape the trainer. The Scyther didn't have it in her to tell Koneko that they would never see Daisy again. It seemed too heartless to say such things, even though they are true.

"I hope Daisy is okay…" Koneko panted.

Klara looked down. "Yeah. I'm sure she is."

"I wonder why she hasn't met with us."

"Uhhhhhh…." It was time for Klara to think on her feet. A quick lie. "She probably found a really handsome male Persian and decided to stay as a Pokemon."

Koneko bought it. "Yeah. That's probably it."

The duo continued forward. Both sensed that they were being watched. Klara began to feel nervous. Perhaps that trainer had tailed them all the way out here? That wouldn't be good. "Koneko," she whispered, "get down."

"What is it?" Koneko asked in a low voice.

Klara turned her head slightly, listening. "I don't know." She seemed distracted. She walked forward slowly.

Then, they heard a voice. "Please. Do not fear me. I have been following you for some time. I know who and what you are."

Klara yelled, "Who are you?"

They noticed a small Riolu appear from the bushes. "I am Taylor Ketchum. I…uh…have no idea why I'm a Pokemon."

"Ketchum?" Klara stared hard at Taylor. "Who is your father?"

Taylor blinked her large red eyes. "Father? He was a great Pokemon master named Ash."

"Your father is Ash Ketchum?" Koneko couldn't believe her ears. That was impossible! The legendary Ash Ketchum's daughter was standing there! Right in front of them!

Klara seemed less excited. "Ash Ketchum." She sounded angry.

"What's wrong?" Koneko noticed Klara's mood change. It was unusual for such aggression when Taylor didn't do anything wrong.

Klara turned slightly. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. The years of humiliation my parents received from that whelp years ago! That's what's wrong! And now I'm going to get my revenge!"

Taylor understood what Klara meant. "Your parents were Jessie and James of Team Rocket?" Her mouth opened slightly.

Klara's eyes narrowed, giving Taylor and Koneko the answer. "Yes." She sounded proud.

"I can't believe you've never told me!" Koneko yelped.

The Scyther's narrowed blue eyes locked on Koneko. "I never saw the need to tell you." She leaped forward, trying to slash at Taylor.

"What are you doing?!" Taylor yelped, dodging a blow.

Klara didn't answer. She continued launching attack after attack, trying to hurt Taylor. It was unusual for Klara to show such violent behavior. However, her family pride was at sake. Finally, she used her wings for a Wing Attack. \

"Ah!" Taylor hit a tree.

Koneko almost bit Klara. "That was rude! Why would you attack that Riolu?"

"Family pride." She answered simply.

Taylor stood up. "Curse you!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Golem ran forward. The sound of the battle must have disturbed it. Koneko and Taylor got out of the way. Klara, on the other hand, was hit. The Golem had her in its massive hand, pressing her against the rocky walls that surrounded the valley. Rocks began to crumble where she was being pressed so hard

"Klara!" Koneko wanted to rush in and help.

Taylor sniffed. "Why help her out? You saw what she tried to do."

"Klara is one of my strongest friends. She taught me that friends never leave friends. I can't just let her die!!" Koneko cried.

Klara, being pressed so hard it was difficult to breathe, gasped, "Koneko…..Taylor……get……out….of…….here! …Go…….to……Mew."

The Golem laughed, "You are not going anywhere!" He shoved her harder.

Klara screamed out in pain. "GO!" She wailed.

Koneko looked around. "Klara is too weak on her own to defeat that Golem. But maybe…." She spotted something shiny and round. "What's that?"

Taylor lifted the shiny round thing. "A Metal Coat." She realized that a Metal Coat can make a Scyther evolve into Scizor. However, it has to be traded for that to happen.

"We don't have all day. Throw it!" Koneko demanded.

Taylor looked at Koneko. "But we can't trade Klara."

"Who cares?! Just throw it!!"

Taylor hurled the container at Klara. The bottle smashed into her head, covering her with the liquid metal. "What's this?" They heard her say. Then a blinding light appeared.

"She's evolving!" Koneko gasped.

The light faded and Klara was now a bright red Scizor. Her yellow eyes locked on the Golem and she used a massive pincher to slam into it, breaking part of the rock hard shell.

"Look at that! She's handling that Golem like it's a chew toy!" Taylor gasped.

Golem fell back from that attack, and then realized that Klara had lifted it up off the ground, using one arm! Koneko and Taylor gasped, stunned, as Klara threw the Golem away from the trio. It fell with a loud crash.

"That was simple enough." Klara snorted, looked at her friends.

Koneko stared, "I cannot believe that you defeated that Golem!"

Taylor shivered, "Wow. Uh…Klara? Can we set aside our petty differences and join forces?"

"Sure. Why not?" Klara agreed, nodding her crimson head.

And so, the trio moves out of the valley. Not even they realize how much danger they will face in their journey to find Mew.


	13. Chapter 12

Koneko led the group out of the valley. She was amused with her new ally, Taylor. However, Taylor was still very confused with the Pokemon transformation. "What happened? I mean, why are we Pokemon?" She asked.

Koneko sighed, "It's a long story."

"I have time for long stories. I mean, where am I to go?"

Klara, still amused with her heavy Scizor body, laughed, "She makes a point."

"You tell it, then, Klara. I don't really feel like it…" Koneko seemed sad. She looked at the ground. _And besides, I don't want to speak about Kuro…_ Her eyes looked up and she gasped. A Duskull! And was staring right into her eyes! Right into her soul! There was a flash of light and Koneko had turned into crystal. "What just happened?" She was unaware of her appearance.

Klara turned and saw Koneko. She gasped. "What on earth?" She shook her crimson head and stepped forward. "This isn't right. This isn't possible. Someone is messing with us and I don't approve!"

Taylor shivered, "I want to go home!! I want to see my mom and dad!!"

"Don't worry. Mew can change us back." Klara said. This was a surprising personality change for her. She sounded more mature now. "Crystal Koneko," she snapped, "you're a dark Pokemon. Can you sense if anything is coming?"

"Crystal?" Koneko had no idea that she had changed. She was beginning to have a vision as her body glowed slightly. _Taylor stood nearby…next to a shadow……Klara was on the floor….wounded…_ Koneko gasped at that vision. Would Taylor get a partner? Would Scizoria assist Klara if she was injured?

Taylor sat down. "I was traveling with my Pokemon when this ray of light came and the next thing I knew I was like this."

Koneko tried to comfort Taylor. "Don't worry. Listen to Klara. Mew will change us back. We just have to have faith and keep heading north." Although she was saying words of encouragement, she couldn't help but worry about the vision. Would Taylor even have a partner?

Taylor shook her head. "Mew lives in the Tree of Beginning. And it's nowhere near here."

"What? But Kuro said to go to the Land of the Legendaries. Why would he lie?" Koneko muttered, sitting down.

"Land of the Legendaries? That was a legend that people used to say. They said that all the legendaries in the world used to live in one place. But that was disproved when it was discovered that they live in different regions." Taylor explained.

Klara clacked her huge claws together. "Land of the Legendaries? Tree of Beginning? Those sound familiar."

Taylor shrugged, "I'm bored. Let's go to sleep." She curled up and closed her eyes.

Klara sighed, "I will keep lookout." She watched Koneko and Klara curl up and drift into sleep. She looked up into the sky.

Then, sometime during that night, Koneko woke up in a fury. Her new crystal body began to glow red. "HE LIED TO ME!!" She raged. "The Land of the Legendaries is a myth?! But….what if the Tree of Beginning is in the Land of the Legendaries?"

Klara glanced at Koneko. She remembered her father, James, mentioning something about the Tree of Beginning. He had said that the Tree of Beginning was where the first Pokemon in existence lived. But was it in the Land of the Legendaries?

Taylor heard Koneko. "Maybe. It is possible, I suppose."

"Possible?" Koneko turned. She began to revert to the crystal color.

"My father went there once. With some friends of his." Taylor explained.

Klara understood. That's how James knew about the Tree of Beginning. He and Jessie had been tracking Ash. Duh.

"You see, the Tree of Beginning isn't exactly a tree. It's a rock formation so old that most call it a tree. Like a tree of life." Taylor said. "However, I am hungry." She climbed into a tree and found some apples.

Koneko watched as Taylor used Brick Break on a branch. An apple fell and slammed into Koneko's head, crushing the crystal. Long jagged areas appeared on her body as she began to break apart. "Noooo!!" She screamed, shattering.

Klara gasped, "Koneko?! What did you do, you little twerp?!"

"All I did was knock an apple out of a tree and it hit Koneko in the head and..." Taylor sounded upset.

Meanwhile, Koneko was trapped in the realm of the necklace that had hung around her neck. The realm of Kuro. _**Koneko….Can you hear me?**_

_Kuro?_

_**Yes. You're okay. You are not dead**_

_I'm not dead? I guess that's good._

Kuro appeared before Koneko. His black and red body seemed to flow out of view. He was beyond her comprehension. _**My dear….your friends need you. You must find Mew. I am willing to revive your body. However, you must be more careful. I am watching over you at all times. I will protect you.**_

_Kuro? Taylor mentioned the Tree of Beginning? Is that in the Land of the Legendaries?_

Kuro's eyes shut. _**Yes. Taylor, the daughter of Ash, was correct.**_

_Why didn't you just come right out and say that? That way we wouldn't have to drag ourselves all over the place!_

_**Koneko…if I gave you all the information, then how will you learn? You must think for yourself sometimes.**_ His deep voice laughed.

_Kuro…Thank you…_

_**It was no trouble. I shall remain by your side for always.**_

With that, Koneko felt her soul being returned to her physical body. Once she could hear, she heard Klara and Taylor fighting. "Wretched spawn of Team Rocket!" Taylor yelled.

"Canine punk!" Klara roared.

Koneko staggered to her feet. Her furry feet. "Stop fighting. I'm okay. It was no one's fault."

"You're back to normal!" Taylor cried.

"You're not crystal anymore!" Klara yelped.

Koneko looked at herself. "Right. Kuro was right. I am back to normal again. That's good."

"Good?! That's great! We thought you were dead!" Klara ran to Koneko. "I'm so glad to see you alive and well!"

Taylor leaped up and down. "This is great! Now we can continue on our quest!"

"To Mew!" Klara raised a claw and pointed.

"Hand on, guys. Kuro said that the Tree of Beginning was in the Land of the Legendaries. We're going to have to find that place first." Koneko pointed out.

"And which way is that? North?" Klara wondered. In the excitement of Koneko's near death experience, Klara had become hot. She was using her small wings to cool herself down. They flapped at high speeds.

Taylor paused before muttering, "Dad once said that the Tree of Beginning is guarded by the Regis."

"Regis?" Koneko blinked.

"Regice, Registeel, and Regirock." Klara answered. When Taylor gave her a questioning glance, Klara grinned, "My parents were at the Tree of Beginning as well."

Koneko looked at the duo. "And where is this place located? Is there any landmarks that will make this easier?"

"Uhhhhh…..a mountain that looks like a huge tree……" Taylor strained to think.

"Wonderful." Koneko moaned.

Klara nodded calmly, "I guess we better get moving. The sooner we get to the Land of Legendaries, the sooner we can revert back to human."


	14. Chapter 13

After Koneko's near death experience, she became more cautious and less bold about entering battle. Of course, she didn't have to worry about being attacked. Klara was tough enough to handle pretty much anything that got in the way. Not to mention Taylor could easily defeat enemy forces as well.

"I'm bored…" Taylor moaned.

Klara walked next to her. There was an edgy truce between the two. "So, you're a Riolu. Can you use attacks that are based off of your aura?" She asked.

Taylor sniffed the air before replying, "I don't know how to control it…"

"Maybe if you evolve, you can control it." Klara muttered.

Koneko walked alongside of the group. She stayed quiet. Taylor shrugged. "I guess. I can practice and try to improve my abilities."

Klara glanced at Taylor. "What is that glowing on your chest?"

"That's the crystal on my chest. And its glow is the same color as the rocks." Taylor looked confused.

Koneko glanced at Taylor. She was worried, but remained quiet. Klara noticed the crystal on Taylor and blinked. "Is this bad?"

"I don't know."

Koneko sensed that someone was coming. "Guys. I sense that a dark Pokemon is coming this way. I can't tell if it's a human or a real Pokemon." She warned.

All three jerked toward the sound of footsteps. Klara stood in front of her friends, ready to protect them at all costs. She noticed that something black was staggering out of the forest. "Stay close to me." She ordered Taylor and Koneko.

"Right." Koneko decided that it was better not to argue with Klara.

Then it came. A Mightyena staggered out of the forest and looked at the group. "Whooor you?" The voice was clearly female. And it was also clear that she wasn't used to talking in that form yet.

"I'm Taylor." The Riolu seemed to take a likening to the Mightyena.

Klara wasn't as trusting. "Klara."

"Koneko." Koneko was in the same boat as Klara.

The Mightyena hissed and coughed. "I'm Spirit. I….I…..Something told me to find you and I did. I….really am confused."

"You're a human?" Klara asked.

Spirit nodded slowly and began to stagger away. "I must…become human…."

"Come with us. To Mew." Koneko had no idea why she invited the Mightyena. If she was a newly changed human, she might not have her instincts under control yet. That means that if any unsuspecting Rattata or Pichu got in the way…..

"Mew? It doesn't exist. Just a legend." Spirit said absently.

Taylor shook her head. "No. Dad saw Mew with his own eyes!"

"Okay…okay….right. If you say that Mew exists, then I'll take your word for it." Spirit was clearly mistrustful.

Klara nodded, "We wouldn't lie to you. We are in the same position as you. Mew is our only hope at returning to human."

"It's in the Land of the Legendaries." Koneko added softly.

Spirit nodded, "Fine. Okay. I'll join you."

Taylor nodded, "That's great news! Let's get out of here!"

The group continued on. Taylor had not yet stopped glowing. Klara noticed this and said, "Maybe she'll blow up…."

"KLARA! That wasn't nice. Apologize!" Koneko, for the first time in a while, yelled.

Taylor growled, "Maybe I'll latch onto your head and you'll blow up with me!"

"Can't. I'm steel, remember?" Klara proudly slammed a huge claw into her chest, making her entire body rumble.

Spirit growled slightly. She was still not used to this form. However, she did find them amusing. Koneko, being another dark type, was probably going to be the closest thing to a friend. Klara, although a bit rash and bold, seemed to be okay. Taylor was fine.

"So….I know that we're all Pokemon now, but what did you look like as a human? I'm curious?" Taylor asked.

Koneko sat down. "I had black hair and green eyes. Of course, you can't see that. I'm an Absol now. And I hope that we're going to find Mew soon."

Klara agreed, "Right. As for me, everyone stays that I looked like Dad, but I have Mom's red hair. Quite a strange combo, huh?"

"I had black hair and brown eyes." Taylor muttered. She kicked a rock that was at her feet.

Spirit sighed, "Where are we? And what is this Land of the Legendaries?"

Suddenly, the Murkrow shot out of the sky and landed on a branch. "Mightyena, I must avoid, for prey I might be!" It babbled. Then, turning to Klara, crowed, "Evolved, the Scyther has. To Scizor. Stronger. Stronger. Good. Good."

"Koneko? Do you know that buzzard?" Klara asked.

The Murkrow laughed, "Off to the Tree of Beginnings, I am. Be seeing you, I will." With that, it flew off.

All four had their mouths open. "Uhhhh….that was weird." Taylor stared at the perch.

"That was crazy. I mean, seriously crazy." Klara looked startled. Her golden eyes watched as the Murkrow flew out of sight.

Spirit sat down next to Koneko. "Where did you find those two?"

"Long story." Koneko replied.

Taylor began to panic. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die trying to find Mew!!"

"Yeah." Klara muttered. It was obvious that she was not paying attention.

Spirit stood up. "Alright. Koneko. That Murkrow left behind a scent. Let's follow it."

Koneko nodded. She hadn't thought about that. "Let's track that Murkrow just like it was a meal!"


	15. Chapter 14

Koneko and Spirit tracked the Murkrow, with Klara and Taylor following closely. It wasn't that difficult, really. Both Koneko and Spirit had keen senses of smell. "It went this way!" Koneko yelled, trotting forward.

Taylor sensed the aura around this area. "Something is not right here."

"I agree." Spirit replied. There was a pond in front of them. "I don't trust that pond."

Klara walked forward and peered into the pond. "I don't get it. It's just water. What bad came from water?" The water came up and snatched Klara from the shore. Then she was gone.

"Klara!!" The three screamed. Without hesitating, they leaped into the water, trying to save Klara. However, the water did not kill them. It seemed to be a portal. Koneko, Spirit, and Taylor climbed out of the water, coughing.

"What took you so long?" Klara was on shore, looking annoyed.

Koneko gasped, "I thought you were dead!"

Taylor grinned, "We're glad you're alive, of course."

Spirit said nothing. Her senses were going crazy. "Guys? Look into the water. There's no reflection."

"What?" Taylor looked in. "What is this? This isn't normal!"

"**Welcome to this land.**" A voice said to the four travelers.

Klara raised a claw, ready to defend the group. "Who are you?" She demanded.

A Celebi came out of the forest. "**I am the guardian here. This is the Land of the Legendaries." **

"Land of the Legendaries?" Koneko echoed, staring.

Klara laughed harshly. "Why should we believe you?"

Celebi shot a glance at her and vines shot up out of the ground. "**I am far more powerful than you. If I wanted to destroy you, I could. However, you are needed.**"

Taylor shuddered, "Perhaps we should follow Celebi?"

Spirit nodded, "Wouldn't hurt."

"**Follow me, then. I will take you as far as the Cave of Life. Then you will have to find your own way.**" Celebi said softly.

Spirit seemed distracted. "Right. Let's go, guys." She followed behind the Celebi. However, deep within her mind, Spirit was having a conversation with a strange energy. _Who are you?_ She asked.

**Never mind that now, Spirit. I am a Spirit Mightyena—a part of you, actually—and I am here to guide you through the many trials that you will face. The others, except Taylor, have their own guardians to assist them.**

_What are you talking about?_

**Cresselia is the one who guides the guardians to the hosts. She can explain more to you.**

_Who are you?_

**I am Spyrit.**

_That sounds like my own name._

**True.**

Spirit noticed that Spyrit retreated back into her mind. That's when Spirit noticed that Celebi had led them to Cresselia. "**Would you tell them about what happened?**" Celebi asked.

"**Of course." **Cresselia replied. She approached the group. "**Look at this place. It is barren. The forest is without any life. The lakes and rivers barely flow. We are in grave need of assistance.**"

"What do you need us to do?" Klara asked.

"**It is undecided yet, but you will have a role. It has been rumored that a great Legendary race will take place…to determine your fates.**"

"WHAT?!" Taylor screamed. She looked stunned.

"**You were transformed by an evil scientist from Team Rocket….They are trying to destroy this realm. If you succeed in the race….Mew will transform you back. Then you can return to your realm and defeat Team Rocket on you own accord. Of course, you can choose to go about your own business as well.**" Cresselia said.

"Team Rocket did this?" Koneko blinked. Then she shot a glance at Klara. "Did you know about this?"

"No. If I did, I wouldn't be like this, would I?" Klara shot back.

Celebi raised an arm. It was funny really. A tiny green Pokemon silencing Pokemon that were at least twice the size of her. "**No fighting. What happened happened. There is no point in fighting about it." **

Deep within Spirit, Spyrit said, **She is right. There is no point in this. Although it is ironic that your friend is a member of the team that transformed you.**

Celebi and Cresselia left the four when they reached a cave. "That must be the Cave of Life." Taylor said softly.

Spirit shivered. "I don't feel too well…."

"What's wrong?" Koneko asked.

"A fever." She gasped.

**FEVER?! Where did that come from?** Spyrit yelped.

_I…don't know…_

Klara bent down to look at the Mightyena. "Come on. Don't get sick on me." With that, Spirit vomited on Klara's chest. "Oh gross!" She yelped, but stayed anyway.

Taylor gasped, "She's passing out!!"

Klara grabbed Spirit by the fur. "Don't die on me! You got that!"

Koneko tackled Klara. "Sheesh! If the fever doesn't kill her, you will! Lay off!"

And so, the three watched as Spirit shivered and gasped. They had no idea if their friend was going to be okay.


	16. Chapter 15

Koneko, Klara, and Taylor tried to revive Spirit. She had passed out. "COME ON!! You have to wake up!" Taylor was trying her best to awaken the Mightyena.

Suddenly, the Murkrow landed near the group. "Fallen, the Mightyena has. Fallen, perhaps, from grace? Uncertain, I am."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Koneko screamed. "You always show up when it's critical! What is your problem?! Do you know something that we don't?!"

The Murkrow began preening a wing. "Temper, you must watch. Harmless am I. Have reasoning for being here."

"Well? What is it?" Taylor asked. She was a little calmer.

"To Mew, close you are. In the Cave of Life must you go. Danger be there will. No fear. Watch you, guardians do." Murkrow explained.

"What about Spirit? Will she be okay?" Klara asked.

Murkrow returned to preening. "The Mightyena…..grows short time does."

Koneko growled. _**Do not be angry at Murkrow. He is an old friend.**_ Kuro's voice erupted in her mind.

_Kuro!_

_**Aye. Listen well, Spirit is in terrible danger. You see, she and her guardian have spoken to Cresselia. Team Rocket is attempting to destroy this land. Spyrit and Spirit know this. You see, Spirit is the very reincarnation of the willpower of an extinct legendary Pokemon.**_

_What?! But Spirit is a human!_

_**True. But haven't you heard of reincarnations? She belongs here, in this realm. However, the more tainted this area becomes, the weaker Spirit is. At this rate, she will die.**_

_What?! How do we stop this?_

_**I am uncertain.**_

_Kuro? How can you be uncertain?! You are supposed to know everything!_

Kuro chuckled in her mind. _**That is a lie. Koneko. Please help the legendary Pokemon here. I must warn you, though. You are being watched. Regice, Registeel, and Regirock may attack you at any time. They will test you in order to see how strong you are. If you fail, then you are doomed to stay in those forms forever.**_

_Then we can't fail._

Kuro's mind retreated and Koneko noticed Klara staring at her. "Were you completely lost in thought or something?" Klara sounded annoyed.

Taylor looked at Murkrow. "Can we heal Spirit?"

"A way there is, perhaps. Cresselia. Darkrai, you must beware. Kill you, he may." Murkrow replied.

"Thank you! Let's get out of here!" Taylor turned to her friends.

Klara bent down and grabbed Spirit's body. "Right."

Koneko looked at the Murkrow. "Thank you."

"Most welcome, you are." The bird replied, opening his wings and flying out of sight.

"Now let's get to Cresselia. She can save Spirit." Koneko began to lead the way to the lair of Cresselia. Klara, with Spirit, and Taylor followed.

Deep within the mind of Spirit, Spyrit watched what was happening. _**If Cresselia dies, then we are doomed. That is the fate of us, I fear.**_ He muttered to himself.

_What?_ Spirit's voice asked Spyrit.

_**You're awake. That's good.**_

_More or less. Spyrit...will we be okay?_

_**I do not know.**_

After a long travel and following Koneko's nose, the group reached Cresselia's lair. However, Koneko realized that something terrible had happened. The scent of blood reached her and she gasped. Klara understood that something was wrong and approached the opening. "Oh…..my….." Klara's voice sounded like she was shaken up. "Guys?" She called.

Koneko and Taylor walked to her and gasped. Cresselia had been beheaded. "Darkrai!" Taylor snarled. Her little Riolu teeth glimmered when she drew back her muzzle.

"She's dead. Cresselia is dead." Klara moaned. She looked sick.

Koneko slammed her head spike into a rock in anger and cursed. "I can't believe this! We come all this way and Cresselia is dead!! Now Spirit will die!!"

Spirit and Spyrit heard the cries from Koneko. _I…I don't want to die! I still have a life to live! I want to get married! Have kids! This can't be happening!!_ Spirit screamed.

_**Everyone dies, Spirit…..Your death….and mine….just came sooner.**_ Spyrit sounded sad.

With a roar, Spirit's eyes opened. "I'M NOT DYING YET!" She wailed, thrashing her tail wildly.

_**Spirit….this will be our last adventure. Our time is short.**_ Spyrit warned.

Taylor nodded, "Right! Let's get to Mew! She can save you, Spirit!"

"Which way to Mew?" Klara asked.

The Riolu hesitated, "Uh….if I could control my aura, I would know…."

_**Mew is in the Tree of Beginning. Through the Cave of Life….**_ Spyrit said softly to Spirit.

"Through the cave!!" Spirit yelled, leading the way. Then she slipped and fell. Snow was beginning to fall. _This land is beginning to break down into chaos._ She gasped.

_**Our time grows thin.**_ Spyrit added.

Klara looked up. "Great…snow…" She grunted.

"So…..cold…." Spirit moaned. Her hind legs began to drag slightly.

Koneko nudged Spirit. "Maybe if you rested…."

_**NO! No resting!**_ Spyrit roared.

"No, Koneko. I have to move on. Our life depends on it." Spirit sounded weak. She walked into the cave. "It's warmer in here…."

"I hear something!" Taylor said. Everyone listened hard to the sounds from within the cave.

Suddenly, something came through a stone wall in the cave. Something red. "**Grrrahhh!! How dare you enter this cave?!**" Groudon roared.

"GROUDON?!" The four yelped.

"**You are in my way! MOVE!!**" The ground god roared.

_**Groudon seems to be going in the direction of Mew….**_ Spyrit observed.

"FOLLOW THAT GROUDON!!" Spirit screamed. They made chase after the massive ground Pokemon.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in the minds of the four. _**Do not follow Groudon or you will die!**_ The voice was clearly female. Latias appeared in front of the four. Her red and white body shimmered with psychic energy. _**If you follow Groudon, you will die.**_

"Okay….let's run!" Koneko began to turn away.

Spirit stood. She wanted to follow after Koneko, but couldn't seem to get her legs to work. _Guys? My legs…and my mouth…I can't move!_

_**Spirit! Our time is up!! **_


	17. Chapter 16

Darkness filled Spirit's vision. _I'm blind!_ She cried in her mind. She knew that Koneko, Klara, and Taylor couldn't hear her screams.

_**Blindness….this is happening a bit faster than I originally expected.**_ Spyrit muttered.

_I'm blind! Spyrit, help me!!_

_**There is nothing that I can do. **_Spyrit sounded bitter at his inability to do anything.

Outside of Spirit's mind, Klara, Koneko, and Taylor were panicking. "She's dying!" Taylor wailed.

Klara grabbed Spirit with a massive claw and cried, "You can't die! You must live!"

Koneko sensed that Spirit was dying. _And there is nothing that we can do about it._ She growled.

Spirit's tongue came out of her mouth. _Spyrit…_ Spirit's mind began to fade.

_**I have an idea…..Spirit….Would you mind waiting within me? **_

_Hmmmmm…_

Spyrit explained, _**I can be your eyes….at least until we die.**_

_Ooookay..._

The Mightyena began to glow. The black fur flashed and became white. The dark eyes transformed to blue. "**It is good to be out in the world again. Excuse me, but could you release me?**" Spyrit asked Klara.

Klara yelped, "Who are you?"

"**Spyrit. I was in Spirit's mind. However, now that she is too weak, she has given me permission to be her eyes. Just until we die, of course.**"

"Maybe I can try to repeat some of the things my dad did. Maybe those could help you?" Taylor offered.

"**No point. In about an hour, I will revert to Spirit. Then there will be nothing that can help us.**" Spyrit sounded like he was crying.

Klara growled, "Don't say things like that!"

Spyrit looked up. It was still snowing. "**I am sorry. It looks as though Articuno is flying overhead though**." He led the way deeper in the cave, avoiding Groudon at all costs.

Koneko sighed, "I am so tired. Can we take a breather, Spyrit?"

"**As you wish.**" He replied.

Taylor groaned and laid down. "I'm going to sleep."

"No! If we sleep, then Spyrit's time will be even shorter!" Klara yelled.

"**No worries. Sleep.**" Spyrit replied, laying his head down.

After about an hour, they woke up. Spyrit had reverted to black and Spirit had regained control. _No! This can't be happening!_ The cold had reached her soul. Darkness fell all around her.

"Spyrit? Spirit?" The voice of Taylor could be heard.

_I can't move!_ Spirit cried.

_**Goodbye…Spirit.**_ Spyrit whispered.

_Goodbye…Spyrit._ Spirit whispered. With that, she drew her final breath. The winds from Articuno's snowstorm raged outside.

Klara noticed that the Mightyena was no long moving. "Spyrit? Wake up. It's time to go." Klara shook the body. There was no movement.

Far beyond the land, Spirit felt herself floating. _**Well, this is better than being cold. I'm with Arceus now. **_She looked down. _**Why? Why? Curse you, Darkrai. I could have lived.**_ She saw her friends.

Taylor sighed, "She's dead. Not in her original form, though, but as a Pokemon."

Right then, Latias appeared. _**Mew wants to see you.**_

"What? Let's get out of here!" Taylor yelled.

Koneko looked at the body. "What about Spirit? We can't just leave her here!"

"We have to." Klara said. Although she tried to sound tough, she was failing.

Spirit saw this. _**They left me…no...not me, but my body. Spyrit? Are you with me?**_

_**Yes. I am here. I will always be here.**_ Spyrit answered. His white body shimmered with sadness. _**I am sorry that I could not save you.**_ He saw the group continue on.

Klara's feet pounded against the rocks. "Curse you, Darkrai…" She growled. Then she noticed that the cave had been blocked off. "Oh wonderful."

Taylor, angry and sad, stepped forward. "I am so sick of this! THE POWER OF AURA WILL PREVAIL!! Come on, Klara and Koneko!"

Klara blinked, "Uh…the power of aura will prevail?"

"The power of aura will prevail!" Koneko cried.

"THE POWER OF AURA WILL PREVAIL!!" Taylor screamed, then a white light surrounded her. She grew taller and heavier. She had evolved into a Lucario. "THE POWER OF AURA WILL PREVAIL!!" She roared, slamming a fist into the rocks, shattering them.

Klara, amused, roared, "THE POWER OF AURA WILL PREVAIL!" She slammed a claw into the rocks.

The way was cleared. "Okay, let's go!" Taylor led the way.

Koneko followed, "Wow. That was so cool!"

Klara yelled, "To Mew!" She slammed her claw into a rock, crumbling them. "Uh…Me don't know my own strength." She grinned.

"At least the cave didn't fall in…" Koneko added.

Out of nowhere, the ground split open. Regirock, Regice, and Registeel emerged. "Oh…wonderful…" Klara muttered.

"We must be close!" Taylor yelled.

Meanwhile, unknown to her friends, Spirit had become a Phantom Mightyena. She was invisible to the others. She could hear them, but couldn't speak to them. It was hard being dead.

"This is so messed up!" Klara roared, dodging Registeel.

Koneko and Regice were facing off. "Okay, you big pile of ice, let's go." She growled.

Taylor and Regirock exchanged blows. "Parish!"

Klara noticed that Regice had Koneko backed into the corner. "I'll save you! Metal Claw!" A massive claw rammed into the back of Regice, breaking off a few chunks.

Koneko leaped away. _Kuro! The Regis are attacking!_

_**Good. We're close to the meet.**_

_Meet?_

_**A meeting to discuss you.**_

Taylor punched Regirock. "I never wanted to be like this! I never wanted to be a Pokemon! I just want to go home!!" She roared, shattering the left arm of Regirock.

Spirit noticed this. _**Alright!**_ She cheered.

_**Spirit…**_ Spyrit's voice. _**You are a legendary Pokemon now. You are to take Cresselia's place in the world.**_

Klara grinned at Registeel. "One. Two. Three. Four. I will knock you to the floor." She rhymed, knocking both legs out from under Registeel. "Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Now I will knock your head in!" The rhyming stopped and the massive claws dented the body of Registeel. Then she noticed that Koneko was having problems with Regice. "Hang on! I'm coming!" Using Extremespeed, Klara slammed into Regice. However, a jagged piece of ice had run completely through her body, impaling her.

"Mew is up ahead!!" Koneko yelled, breaking out into a run.

_**Go to Mew. NOW!**_ Latias yelled.

A flash of light appeared. "**Stop this! Stop fighting!**" Mew's voice rang out. Her long tail wrapped around her body.

Klara moaned. She was seriously injured. "Mew?" She was dazed.

"**STOP FIGHTING!!**" Mew cried.

Spirit saw Mew. _**Mew….help me….help them….**_

Arceus appeared before her. _**They have made it.**_

_**Can they see me?**_

_**Yes. You are to remain in this form.**_ Arceus shook his mane.

Spirit noticed that Mew was getting ready to send back her friends. _**Uh…guys? Mew? Wait! Don't leave me!**_

Mew hovered before the humans. "**Taylor, daughter of Ash Ketchum. Klara, such a strong being. Koneko, a true friend. And Spirit, a legend in herself. You have all worked so hard to get here. I will grant you your human bodies. You will return to the place you were before you transformed. You will have the memory of this adventure though.**" White light surrounded them.

Suddenly….Koneko felt grass underneath her body. She was half asleep. Yawning, she opened an eye. "What the?" She gasped, staring at herself. She was human. "Mew did it! I'm human!!" She got up and ran to the pond. The image showed her as human. "YES!!" She turned to face the city. "Let's go." Once she walked in the city, she saw a boy. A boy with red eyes and shaggy black hair. Kuro.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Klara was lying down. She opened her eyes and raised her hands up. "Fingers. Not scythes or claws. I'm a human." She ran a hand down her long red hair. "Human." She looked up. _But what happened to my friends?_ She stood up and cleaned herself off. Then she looked at the city. "That does it. I'm playing it straight here on in!" With that, she decided to start her life fresh.

Several more miles away, Taylor found herself next to a road. "MOMMY! DADDY!!" She cried once she realized that she was human. She ran toward her home. Her dad noticed Taylor. "DAD!" She wrapped her arms around him and cried, "I had the wildest adventure!!"

That is the end of the story of Koneko, Klara, and Taylor. They never forgot the adventure of being a Pokemon. However, they never attempted to find each other after Mew transformed them back. Koneko and Kuro married and had two children. Klara married a rebel Rocket agent and had three children. Taylor and the son of Brock married and they had three children. Each of them died. However, one lived on….

Seventy-five years later...

A boy had his Bulbasaur with him. He was a beginner trainer and couldn't wait to strike out on his quest to be the best. "Are you ready, Bulbasaur?" The boy asked.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaru agreed.

Then, out of nowhere, a swarm of Beedrill hurled out of the heavens. It had happened so fast. The boy and the Bulbasaur had no time to act.

Suddenly, a flash of white appeared. A Mightyena! But it was unlike any Mightyena that ever lived. The boy stared as the Mightyena roared, chasing off the Beedrill. Then the beast turned and smiled. Smiled?

After that, it ran off into the forest. The boy managed to get a reading of it using his Pokedex. It said:

_This Pokemon has no name - and is a legendary. She is said to stalk the night, protecting travelers.  
Legends tell of several beings who became Pokemon - this is one of them, but was forced to stay as a Pokemon.  
And they say...her name was Spirit._


End file.
